School Bells
by ImDefinitelySane
Summary: Teencast.


Just a little longer. i just have to endure a little longer. The students start to pack up their things around me as i stare up at the clock. Are the bells running late? They should have rung two minutes ago… The familiar ringing of the school bell sounds and i make a sprint for the door. Id just stepped through the door frame when my name is called from inside the classroom.

I freeze and slowly turn to face my geometry teacher. She motions for my to come back into the room as the other students file out. My eyes widen and i repeatedly glance toward the door as i walk in the direction of her desk.

"Mis. Dory.. this isn't really a good time for me…" i say hesitantly hoping she would reschedule for before school or during lunch, but she just shakes her head.

"It's never a good time for you, Lalna. I need to talk with you about you midterm." I stare at her in surprise as she fiddles with some papers on her desk.

"W-was it bad?" My surprise increases as she laughs. her eyes sparkle with humor and i tilt my head to the side and blink again.

"Bad? heavens no! you got a perfect score!" i relax a bit but it is short lasted. "I've talked to your other teachers and they all had similar things to say about you. we think it would be a good idea to have you move up another grade." My eyes widen and my heart feels like its about to jump out of my chest.

"No!" I call and Mis. Dory flinches back in her chair slightly. i feel bad and try to relax a bit and explain the best i can. "N-no thank you. If its all the s-same to you i would like to stay in my current classes…"

She blinks a few times in confusion and i can feel the anxiety rise with my heart rate. I swallow thickly and try to hide my rising fear. She would ask questions that i would rather not have to answer. Teachers always do. then they try to help but that often makes things worse, and i have found it easier to just keep it hidden..

"I can't see why you feel that way but the decision is yours to make. if you wish to stay in the classes you have now your welcome too. but sleep on it for me ok?" I force a smile but she doesn't seem to notice. i nod even though my mind is made up and there is no chance of me changing it. I gesture toward the door and she sighs and nods in understanding. I wave goodbye as i run out of the room.

I still might make it. If i hurry i may still be able to avoid them. I run at top speed which admittedly isn't all that fast. I can see the gates. I'm only a few yards away from freedom. I'm so close!

I'm yanked backwards as someone pulls back on my hood. I close my eyes as i lose my balance and fall to the ground. I hesitantly open my eyes to see the two people i was trying so desperately to avoid.

"Where do you think your going dumb dumb? You weren't trying to avoid us were you?" His smirk sends chills down my spine, and his grin widens as i start to shake.

"I think he was Sips~" Sjin purrs and Sips kneels down beside me. i flinch away but he grabs onto my hoodie and pulls me up.

"You know what happens when you try to avoid us~" I close my eyes and brace myself for the pain of a punch of a quarterback. It doesn't come though. instead im dropped to the ground again. i open my eyes to see My history teacher with a hand on Sips' shoulder. Sips shrugs it off and shoves his hands in his pockets. He sends a glare in my direction before he and Sjin leave the school. I watch them go until a hand appears in front of my face. I take it and i'm pulled to my feet. I glance up at him and he smiles awkwardly at me.

He doesn't ask any questions. He never asks any questions. That's one of the reasons hes my favorite teacher. he offers to give me a ride back to the orphanage and i accept. After about ten minutes of silent driving he pulls into the orphanage parking lot and i get out. i grab my backpack and he says he'd see me tomorrow. i hesitate before closing the car door.

This isn't the first time this has happened. He has intervened twice before and driven me home afterward both times. We never spoke. Not a word. But for some reason this time is different. I have to say something. And I do. I say the only thing I can think of. And then I close the door and disappear into the orphanage.

"Thank you, Ridgedog."


End file.
